The New Life
by ReadingIsMyHeart
Summary: What happens after to Chloe and her friends after the Edison Group is "gone"... Or are they really "gone"...? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is what I think happens after The Reckoning (Kelley Armstrong) ((The Reckoning is the third book in the Darkest Powers trilogy)). Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the darkest powers

(Chloe's POV)

Tori kindly woke me up by complaining that if she was going to have to go to school with the name Isabelle Mason she better have good clothes.

Tori, Simon, Derek and I were on the run for what seemed like months but was really a few days. Now that we were safe in a small town in Washington State, we were going to school. I had to go undercover with the name Margot Brown, not my favorite. Simon went as Joshua Mason. Kit and Aunt Lauren said that since they knew (Simon and Tori) that they were related, they might as well share the name. Derek is still Derek, but his last name is Carter.

I took a quick shower, today, we're going shopping. Or so I though.

"So why am I not going shopping?" Tori asked when I came down

Derek was wolfing down eggs… Well, the wolfing might be a wrong term because he's a werewolf, but you know what I mean. Simon, busy with his PSP. Kit and Aunt Lauren discussing a newspaper.

"We can go another time Tori" Kit said

"Just tell me why we're not going today" Tori demanded

Aunt Lauren and Kit exchanged a glance.

"Tell us" growled a voice

All eyes fell on Derek, even Simon looked up

Aunt Lauren and Kit exchanged another look

Kit dropped the newspaper on the table, Tori and I gathered around.

By the headline, I didn't need to read anything else.

Oh no.

Cliff Hanger huh? Sorry, I couldn't resist. Ha-ha! Anyway, please review! I beg you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers

Chapter 2

(Chloe's POV)

My jaw dropped open when I saw the headline.

_FOUR TEENAGERS: MISSING_

_NAMES: SIMON BAE, VICTORIA ENRIGHT, CHLOE SAUNDERS, DEREK SOUZA_

Simon was the first to break the silence,

"I don't get it, we already know that they're looking for us" his face scrunched up

"But who is looking for us, the Edison Group is supposed to be gone" Tori said

"Exactly" Aunt Lauren said

"It could be a just a trick, to see if we come out" Kit said quickly trying to reassure us

_Who is tricking us?_

"Who?" Derek growled again reading my mind

Kit hesitated, then shrugged almost in a teasing way

I'm so… not scared… freaked out.

Kit said it was no big deal and that we should all relax about it. Tori of course stomped up to the room we're sharing and slammed the door, Simon, went back to playing his PSP with a scared look. Derek slipped away without a sound. And now I'm looking for him.

I went out to the back yard behind the large safe house we stayed in. It's pretty nice, all white, green door, black shutters. The type of house that you would think the

I walked through the yard, I saw Derek on the old swing, his expression blank. We are currently in a relationship, but it's not "official" boyfriend and girlfriend yet. But it will be soon. At least, I hope.

"You K?" I asked, sitting on the swing

"Yeah" he said gruffly

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked

"It's just that… I'm tired…", he sighed, tilted his head back, and went back to his old position, "I'm tired of having to be afraid, of running, of hiding, I just don't want it anymore"

I thought for a while then said

"Don't worry, we're safe"

Before he could say anything else, I kissed him. At first he kind of held back and then he kissed me, like really kissed me.

"Wolf Boy! Kit wants to talk to you" Tori called

Embarrassed, Derek and I got up and went.

I went upstairs with Tori

"You and Wolf Boy seem to be getting along" Tori laughed

I replaced my face with a tomato

"Awwww…" Tori said

"He's your foster brother, so you better get used to him" I said looking at my lap

"Don't remind me" Tori said, her tone deep

I laughed, in a way. We are family, all of us. Tori and Simon are siblings, Derek is siblings with Simon (not blood but you know), so that makes Tori and I kind of connected, but we are already good friends. And I'm not saying anything here, but Aunt Lauren and Kit are getting along pretty good. I'm not saying anything here so don't get me wrong!

Exhausted, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a question for all! Do you want me to continue, The New Life? I think I should! Please review and tell me!


End file.
